Happy Anniversary
by awordfitlyspoken
Summary: Creative title, right? This is P/K on their anniversary. Very fluffy and cute. If you hate it and think it's the cheesiest thing ever, then go ahead and tell me that if you want to. Just leave the cussing out. XD Really, it's not all THAT bad. R&R please!


**A/N:** I had originally intended to make this a short and fluffy one-shot, but I got a little carried away...so now I have the fluffy, but not the short. XD And I'm thinking of continuing this a little. I mean, it still won't have a real plot or anything, but there's some more cuteness I'm thinking of adding in another chapter or two. :D Please R&R! Thanks! 3

* * *

When I wake up, I think I'm dreaming. Because I'm floating on a cloud, so soft and fluffy and white, and all around me are a thousand rose petals. Pinks, reds, white, yellows…all seemingly swirling around me in a breathtaking array of color. Their sweet scents gently drift through the air. I sit up, and I realize that the cloud is my bed. The rose petals are sprinkled artfully over the blankets. They're so beautiful that I suck in a quiet breath for a moment before I catch sight of a bouquet of them at my feet. I reach for them and let my fingers glide across their smooth petals, bring them to my face and breathe in their heavenly fragrance. A small card is attached to them with a simple ribbon. Inscribed on it in neat handwriting are the words, "I love you." I smile as I read it. Peeta.

With a yawn and a stretch, I heave myself out of bed. It's getting harder and harder to maneuver around these days. I slip on my robe before I pad down the hallway in my bare feet.

Peeta is in the kitchen, busying himself with making breakfast. When he hears me come in, he turns around, and his face lights up like the sun. Like me appearing in the doorway with my hair all tangled around my face just made his day.

In a heartbeat he sweeps across the room to me. He's gotten much better with his artificial leg. Then he's smiling down at me with that soft, sweet, smile I've come to love so much. His clear blue eyes gaze deep into mine, and it seems like I can see everything reflected in them. He is so beautiful that my heart skips a beat.

"Good morning," he says softly. "Happy anniversary." And then his eyes find my gigantic stomach.

"And you!" he says cheerfully. His gentle hands rest lightly on my round, full belly. "Good morning to you, too!" I feel the baby kick forcefully, and apparently Peeta feels it too, because he laughs in delight. I study the way his artist's hands are splayed so gently over my pregnant stomach, the way he looks down so lovingly down at our unborn baby, and I think yet again that he will make an amazing father. Peeta says he will be ecstatic no matter what we get, and I know it's true, but I also know that he really wants a girl. A little girl that he can teach how to mix pretty colors, and bake cookies with, and twirl around in the air…I smile at the thought. Isn't it strange to think that just a few years ago I had totally convinced myself that I would never marry, that I would never have children. Just think of what I would miss…this. But that was all because of the Games. And now I won't ever have to worry about that again.

For a moment, we both look down fondly at our child. And then I look back up into his gorgeous eyes.

"Thank you for the flowers," I say. "They're beautiful. I love you, too."

Peeta smiles. "Good to know," he says.

And then he leans down and kisses me once, gently. When he pulls away he smiles at me again, and briefly I wonder if life could ever get better.

"Hey," I say. "I wasn't finished."

Peeta laughs again, and the sound sends warmth seeping down into the tips of my fingers and toes. I pull him closer to me.

"Katniss, I'm covered in flour—" he objects playfully, but I pull him down and throw my arms around him, pressing my lips to his and interrupting his words. And I won't let this kiss end so soon. I press myself closer to him, and his strong arms automatically wrap around me. My fingers find the sides his face, and then I bury them in his blond hair. We're both lost in each other for a blissful moment. Then Peeta starts to pull away a little, but I don't want the kiss to end, so I rise up on tiptoes to make it last longer. I can feel him smiling, and he doesn't pull away just yet. For a second I remember that time on the roof, when Peeta had said he wished he could freeze the moment and live in it forever. That's what I want to do right now. It feels so good and right, making warmth and love blossom inside me. Finally, we break apart. Peeta grins. "You know I love you, right?" he says.

"I think after everything that's happened between us, I'd know that by now," I say jokingly.

"Good," he says with a laugh. "Ready for breakfast?"

He takes my hand and pulls me to the table, which is groaning under an enormous assortment of muffins, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Wow," I say. "You really outdid yourself."

Peeta chuckles. "I thought you might be hungry," he shrugs. "And I wanted to make sure there was enough for both of you." At this, he flashes me a dazzling smile.

I laugh. "Well, I'm sure there will be. There's enough here to feed all of Panem, I think."

He gives another chortle. "Well, in that case, maybe we ought to invite Gale and Madge over."

I smile slyly. "Well," I say, "I think I'd rather eat breakfast _alone_ with my husband on our anniversary." And then I kiss him again, feeling him smile against my lips.

"C'mon," he says. "I didn't make this much food for nothing. Eat."

He sits me down in a chair and sets a heaping plate in front of me. I suddenly realize how ravenous I am, and I gratefully wolf down everything in front of me. When Peeta turns back around from getting each of us a glass of orange juice, his eyes fall on my empty plate.

"Wow," he says simply. But I can tell he's suppressing a grin.

"I think the baby is hungry," I say.

"Yes, I'm sure that's it," he laughs, and sets my juice in front of me. Then he fills up my plate with a couple more muffins and my favorite cheese bread. Just then, the oven goes off, and Peeta turns back to take out whatever is in there.

After a few more minutes of me silently chewing, Peeta is still clattering around behind me.

"Peeta," I whine. "Come sit down and eat already. When I thought about my anniversary breakfast, I imagined my husband eating _with _me."

"All right, all right," he chuckles. And then he pulls up a chair beside me and drags his plate towards him.

"Mmm, not too bad, if I do say so myself," he comments.

"Eh. I thought it was pretty crappy," I say.

"Which is why you ate your entire plate before I even turned around."

"What can I say? People eat some disgusting things when they're starving."

"Yeah, like that stew you made during the Games. I still throw up a little in my mouth when I think about it." Peeta crinkles up his nose, like he smells sewage or something.

"Hey, you said you loved that stew!" I say. "You went on about it for twenty minutes."

"Yeah, well, I was also delusional with fever."

I roll my eyes and give him a pointed look. He grins back at me.

"OK, fine, I'm just kidding. The soup was good."

I still don't stop staring at him.

"Um, I'm sorry?" he says. "Happy anniversary? I love you?"

I still keep staring at him unforgivingly until he widens his eyes innocently and gives me this face like some lost puppy dog. Then I lose it and laugh.

"OK, fine. I forgive you," I say. "But only because it's our anniversary!"

"Fair enough," he smirks. And then he reaches over and takes my hands in his. He looks into my eyes and offers a small, sweet smile.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" he asks.

"Only about a million times," I smile. "I love you too, Peeta."

And then I lean over and give him another lingering kiss.

"Happy anniversary," I whisper.

Neither of us does that much eating after that.


End file.
